Pups and the homecoming
Characters Lani Cream Soda CJ Summer Joey Flipper Milly Sheegwa Chang Aurora Winter Braxton MuttKnight Sage Shadow Snow Chase Rocky Katie Ace Dylan Skye Chase (mentioned only) Rocky (mentioned only) Chapter 1: Asked Out The NLMS homecoming was gonna happen tommorrow. The girls had no boys that have asked them to homecoming until late in the evening. The female pups are playing together but they all cant seen to focus on the game. "Why are you blushing, Lani?" asked Cream Soda. "Dylan just asked me out." said Lani blushing even harder. "Why are you blushing, Cream?" wondered Lani. "Chang asked me out." said Cream Soda blushing. CJ stuck her nose up. "Your never going to guess who asked me out. He wasn't Ace but he seemed sweet." "Who was it CJ?" asked Aurora. "Snow." responded CJ. Winter blushed, "Well, Ace asked me out." "Good for you sugar." said CJ turning her head. Summer chuckled a little as her cheeks turned red. "WHY ARE you blushing?" said all the pups in Unison. "He asked me out." said Summer, "Sage asked me out." Milly and Sheegwa started blushing, "Why are you two blushing?" asked Summer. "Joey asked me out." said Milly. "Payton asked me out." said Sheegwa. "I cant wait for the homecoming." A big dog came out of the lookout. "How do I look kids?" The boys headed out of their corner and the girls headed out of theirs to see him. "I am ready for the homecoming baby! Will I look good in this tommorrow night?" He grabs his hair gel and his plad shirt. "Your heading to the homecoming too. Mr. MuttKnight?" asked Snow. "Yup." said Braxton, "I am a football couch too ya know." "Daddy," said Cream Soda, "Please don't embarrass me in front of Chang." Braxton starts to cry, "They grow up so fast." Braxton nodds. "Wait where is Chang?" asked Braxton. "Oh," said Cream Soda, "He is hanging with Chase and Rocky. " "OK, babe." agreed Braxton. "Tommorrow we get ready for the homecoming at Katie's place, girls. " said Braxton. "The boys will hang out at the lookout and wait." Braxton smiles. Chapter 2: How well do you know boys? CJ stuck her nose in the air without interest of what Braxton said. "Hey," said Braxton, "They do Many-Pedies." CJ turned around with her tongue sticking out. "really?" she asks. "Really." reassures Braxton. "Then count me in." yelled CJ, "Whoo-hooo!!!!" "DO you thank I could have outgrown Katie's tubs?" The other pups heads nodded. Braxton handed a bag of nail polish to CJ. "What is Nail polish doing in your bag?" asked CJ. "Teachers must always be prepared for emergencies." said Braxton, "Arf!" CJ looked through the bag. "NLMS colors." said CJ, "Snow will love them." She grabs the blue and green nail polish out of the bag. Snow approached them. "OH Hi Snow." said CJ. "Hi CJ." chuckled Snow, "I cant wait until tommorrow night. WE will have so much fun." "Yeah," said CJ, "lots, your not Ace but you seem very well mannered. " Snow giggled, "Yeah I dont try to be a bully like my father used to be." "I can tell. " said CJ. CJ blushed at Snow. Snow placed his paw on CJ's. "How did that get there?" asked Snow. "You know exactly how." said CJ. CJ laughed, "Why your a charmer." "You said Babe." responded Snow, "PS I love that school spirit." "Told ya." said CJ. "Baby," said Braxton, "Snow just gave ya some lovin'. I like that kid." CJ nodded as she kept blushing. "Now you must be tuckered out. Go get some sleep pups." The pups all head to the lookout and Braxton tucks them in. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Future generation Category:Stories Category:Love stories Chapter 3: Homecoming MorningCategory:Dogs It was 6:00 in the morning. The girl pups were still sleeping soundly as the boy pups were standing outside the lookout wide awake. The boys were so handsome in their tuxedos. Braxton went inside the lookout and screamed, "yow!!!" waking the girls up. "Uncle Braxton, do we have to wake up so early?" asked CJ. "Yes." said Braxton. "But why?" CJ asked. " 'Cuz we just do." Braxton grinned. "But why?" CJ said. "Hush RJ." he said "It is CJ!!!" CJ yelled. Braxton turned around, "Shut up." CJ sighed. The pups followed their uncle. "Im tired Uncle Braxton." Winter said looking up at Braxton. "We all are babe." said Braxton, "But just live with it." The pups and Braxton headed to Katie's to get ready. "Hey Katie." Braxton said, "The pups and I need a bath and give CJ a Many-Pedie would ya?" "Of course Braxton." said Katie, "But I think you may be a little bit too big to fit in my tubs." "OH MAN!" Braxton said quite loudly. "Luckily," said Katie, "I have one of those plastic kiddy pools." "CATS!!!!" said Braxton, "Kitties is bad news I ain't bathing after em. " "NO," said Katie, "I said kiddy." "Oh." said Braxton calming down. Katie brought in the kiddy pool. "I sure am glad Shadow isn't here." said Cream Soda, "or he would freak out." "yeah," agreed Aurora. "OK pups lets get into the tub." said Katie. The girls laughed. Katie put Braxton in the kiddy pool and put shampoo on his head. "Hey Katie." said Braxton, "Put me on some hair gel." Katie nodded. Braxton asked the kids to sing him a song. "I know a good song." said CJ. "What?" asked Cream Soda. "I will lead and sing along if you know this song." CJ said. http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/All_about_that_Bass_(Paw_Patrol_version) "Well," said Braxton, "Y'all are great singers. I like y'all. No wonder them boys is all over y'all." Katie spiked up Braxton's fur and slipped a plad shirt on him. "Oh my gosh." sad Katie, "You look great. And that shirt is so cute on you I cant take it." "ay." the big dog yelped, "Thank ya Katie." Chapter 5: School time The pups had cute little dresses slipped on. Lani wore a dark pink one, CJ wore a light pink one, Summer wore a baby blue dress, Winter wore a dark blue dress, Cream Soda wore a white dress, and Aurora wore a purple one. Milly and Sheegwa wore black dresses. "How do I look, Braxton?" asked CJ. "Why you look as cute as a pig into bacon." said Braxton. "Thanks?"she said. "Time to head to school." said Braxton. Him and the pups ran to school. Cream Soda was being chased around the school by a bunch of huge dogs from the 8th grade. She found herself in the Extreme hallway. The dogs tried to attack her. Cream Soda ran through the hallway then spotted Chang. "Hey Chang." said Cream Soda. "Hey babe." responded Chang, "You look great. Are you excited about the homecoming tonight?" Cream Soda chuckled, "Yes, Chang , why wouldn't I be?" "Some women kind of turn into stuck ups about this." said Cream Soda, "Yeah, I am not like that, she girl you should be worried about doing that is CJ." Chang then saw the dogs and wrestled them off of Cream Soda. The dogs ran away. Chang cracked up, "oh CJ is a character." "Yes," said Cream Soda, "Can't agree more with any other pup." Chang slapped her affectionately. "See ya babe." Braxton came out of his classroom. "Cream?" Braxton spoke, "Head to your homeroom now!!" Cream Soda looked at her father. "Dad!! You ruin everything!!" "No way your going to homecoming! Your nice sweet little Pitbull puppy and no hot pup named Chang is going to change that!" Cream Soda growled at her father and went to homeroom. Cream Soda cried as she headed to her homeroom. She entered her homeroom Social Studies classroom as Skye looked at her. "Whats the matter my dear?" Cream Soda calmed down for a bit. "A bunch of bullies were chasing me around and trying to hurt me then Chang saved me and thats why I was late. Daddy, or Mr. MuttKnight got ontu me because he spotted me in the middle of the hall. Now I cant go to my first homecoming with Chang!!!" Skye sat Cream Soda down in a seat and she taught Cream Soda. Near 3rd period Braxton came up to Cream Soda, "Babe," he said. "Don't talk to me!!!" yelled Cream Soda. "You have permission to go to homecoming with Chang." "What?" asked Cream Soda. "Skye told me everything." he said, "Chang is a good guy and I misjudged him. He saved your life and I should have taken it nicer." "You didnt know daddy." said Cream Soda. "I love you." said Braxton, "Your the apple of my eye, you know that." Cream Soda nuzzled her father them headed to 3rd period. chapter 6: 5th period The group of girls were coming back from lunch. "That is the greatest meal we have ever had wasn't it CJ?" asked Cream Soda. CJ stuck her nose in the air totally ignoring her. Winter nodded, "Well I thought it was great." The girls laughed as they headed for 5th period. "So you think Braxton will be in a good mood today?" asked Milly. "I dont now." said Sheegwa, "He is usaully always in a good mood." They stood by their lockers waiting for Braxton to let them into his science classroom. He finally came out. He was in a really good mood and happily told the kids, "Come on in." The pups came in as Chang winked at Cream Soda. "ok class," said Braxton, "are you exciited about the homecoming." then everyone lost it and Braxton desmissed the class early. Chapter 7: Cream Soda and Chang and early homecoming "Chang!" yelled Braxton as he was about to exit, "Stay here." "Cream!!" said Braxton, "You too." "Yes father." said Cream Soda. "Am I in trouble?" asked Chang. "I don't know." said Cream Soda. Chang could not get out of his head that he was in trouble. "Chang." said Braxton. "Come out here in the hall." Chang did he was told. Braxton nodded. "Chang." he said, "Your an amazing kid. Skye told me everything. You risked yourself for my Cream. Your the best man Cream Soda has ever dated. First she had a Rottweiler that abused her and beat her up, then she dated this Chow named Croag, then she dated a sneezy Irish Setter named Pipp, Pipp used her as a tissue, Cream Soda never minded, she showed him a great amount of good. Cream Soda wanted to go on a date but Pipp called in sick. Next thing she saw Pipp with another girl. She used Cream Soda and Cream Soda never minded but when Cream Soda moved ontu you Chang Pipp always bullied and abused my baby, and then when Cream Soda needed a tissue to sneeze on you were always there." Chang nodded, "I love Cream Soda to death, she is a beautiful, sweet girl that I find hard not to love, I hate those men that took advantage of becuase other Pits would not take this all as well as she did, and I will make sure Cream Soda doesn't have to take it anymore around me." Braxton cried, "That is beautiful Chang!!" Cream Soda came out of the room. "Go to the gym." said Braxton, "As Mr. MuttKnight I give you permission to skip 6th period and go to the gym and hang with your guy." Cream Soda licked her father then went to the gym. Chapter 8: Homecoming night 4 hours later it was 7:00, Homecoming had begun. The other pups besides Cream Soda and Chang entered. The girls walked beside the boys while Braxton was standing by Katie at the party begging for Cali's cat food. He looks and sees the girls and yells, "Your looking mighty purdy girls now charm them men and make it a night they will never forget. " Milly and Sheegwa nodded as Aurora yelled across the room."Yes sir!" Chang looked into Cream Soda's eyes, "You wanna dance?" Cream Soda's eyes sparkled, "I would love to Chang." "Good babe." said Chang standing his hind legs as Cream Soda fell in his arms. CJ looked over at Cream Soda, "Having fun much?" she asked. "Yup." responded Cream Soda, "Because this is the night my handsome boyfriend Chang held me in his arms." She stands on her hind legs too as the iris goes out.Category:Stories by BoscoxMalta